


goldmine

by neosanctuaire



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Tension, Established Relationship, M/M, he is very simple, not! beta'd! move!, shinobu is just a very shy boy that is all, stupid gay people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosanctuaire/pseuds/neosanctuaire
Summary: Yuta’s hair in the setting sun and the freckles on his cheeks are more than enough of a view, until Shinobu is staring into a pair of green eyes alight with curiosity.
Relationships: Aoi Yuuta/Sengoku Shinobu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	goldmine

Yuta’s hair is very soft, like the soft and vibrant silk of a kimono. It would have been very easy for the two of them to be born in different eras, and Shinobu finds he is very thankful to find himself living at the same time as him. He still thinks he should have been born in the Sengoku era, but it wouldn’t be worth it if Yuta wasn’t born then as well— but Yuta has a lot of friends here and now that he’d never want to take him away from, and Shinobu supposes he does as well. 

He’s sitting on the edge of the couch with Yuta cross legged on the floor between his legs, his head resting comfortably against Shinobu’s leg as he stares at the tv with keen interest. Shinobu’s watching as well of course, as he chose the anime, though he finds himself not really that bothered at the glare cast across the screen by the afternoon sun that obscured most of the picture. For all his soft edges Yuta’s very sharp, and Shinobu rarely gets stare so openly at him without getting embarrassed. 

Gently carding his fingers through Yuta’s hair, Shinobu splits his attention between the tv screen and his boyfriend— though he can hardly call the split fair. He blames it on the slope of Yuta’s nose and the dark eyelashes against his cheek, because he can’t really see much else of him with the angle. 

Yuta’s hair in the setting sun and the freckles on his cheeks are more than enough of a view, until Shinobu is staring into a pair of green eyes alight with curiosity. He’s staring up at Shinobu with a small, playful smile on his lips. “Are you watching the show at all, Shinobu-kun?” 

He hasn’t been, and his ears burn at the knowledge that Yuta knows this as well. “O-Of course I have, de gozaru!” Shinobu lies, and Yuta’s smile grows ever so slightly broader. 

“Uh huh~” Yuta hums. “What were Shuhei-sensei and Sachiko-san talking about, then?” 

Fool! What an easy question for a fan of the series such as Shinobu is! “Their suspicion that Aragaki-san is planning on betraying them, of course!” 

He had said it with such confidence, and the way Yuta’s eyes crinkle at the corners in return lodges his heart in his throat. “Gotcha~ Shuhei-sensei and Sachiko-san weren’t in that scene, it was Aragaki-san and Maya-san!” 

Shinobu feels his cheeks go red, and fights the very strong ninja urge to disappear at the first sign of danger. Okay, so he’s not in  _ danger _ per se, but he sure feels like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “... I-I apologize, de gozaru.” He bows his head quickly, letting his bangs hide his face.

Maybe it’s because Shinobu is quickly starting to resemble a tomato, but Yuta doesn’t double down on his teasing. Instead, he reaches up to grab the hand still in his hair and give it a squeeze. “We can do something else if you want!” 

“That’s n-not really…” Shinobu sighs, and swallows the last of his pride. “Yuta-kun, It matters little to me what we do… um… I just like days like these where I can s-spend time with you.” 

Yuta’s expression softens in a way that makes Shinobu’s heart do a flip in his chest. He might normally be impressed by the feat of cardio-acrobatics, but right now it’s just making him feel a little dizzy— or is that just Yuta’s smile? It  _ is _ breathtaking. Is it not possible that Yuta is the reincarnation of some great thief? Perhaps he would have fit in during the Sengoku period more than Shinobu had previously thought. 

“You’re so sweet~” Yuta brings Shinobu’s hand to his lips and presses a soft kiss to the back of it. “I love you so much, Shinobu-kun~” 

Shinobu looks away at that, unable to bear continuing to make direct eye contact after a declaration like that. Still, with all the courage he can muster he chokes out a quiet “I love you too, Yuta-kun…” He doesn’t see Yuta’s expression change, but the way he squeezes his hand like he’s trying to break it tells him everything he needs to know. 

It’s a very simple thing, their love— but it means so very much to the both of them. 

“If it’s all the same to you, I wanna keep watching this, then~” Yuta giggles. “I’ve gotten very invested in Aragaki-san and Maya-san’s romance.” 

**Author's Note:**

> these bitches gay! good for them :)  
> commission for lyra on the tweeter  
> find me @ neosanctuaire ofc


End file.
